


February 21, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A creature abandoned a confused Reverend Amos Howell after it ate treats he just baked.





	February 21, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

A creature abandoned a confused Reverend Amos Howell after it ate treats he just baked instead of a battle.

THE END


End file.
